


Clay One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Clay, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inThe Losers. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Accidental Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine inadvertently helping Clay and his team take down the bad guy they’re after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You absentmindedly stare at your phone as you exit the coffee shop, automatically holding the door open for the man entering.

He pauses, so you stop without thinking.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he says. The words are perfectly polite, but there’s an edge to his voice that you don’t like.

Then he reaches out and rubs a strand of your hair between his fingers. He’s wearing a leather glove.

Suddenly all of your instincts are screaming at you to run, but you’re frozen.

His hand begins to drop to your neck.

You draw in a breath as glass shatters and the man crumples to the ground.

At the same time, someone grabs you, swinging you around so you smack against his chest. “Hang on!” he shouts. You fist your hands into his white dress shirt as he lifts you by the waist with one arm and drags you away from the commotion.

When he sets you down, his fingers immediately start probing your neck. You stay silent.

“Did he touch you?” he asks urgently. “Did you feel anything stick you?”

You shake your head reflexively. “No. He touched my hair,” you remember.

“You should be fine, but you’re coming with me so we can check you out. Best to be safe.” He’s staring at you like he’s waiting for something.

You glance back at the sidewalk and realize that the man is dead. There’s blood everywhere.

When you look down and realize that some of it splattered on you, you start to cry.

“There it is,” your rescuer observes, gently pulling you into his arms and cradling your head in one of his large hands. “It’s okay to freak out, sweetheart. I’m sorry we had to do that, but I’m also grateful. You gave my guy the shot he needed.”

You just keep sobbing into his chest, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Everything’s going to be all right,” he promises.

You don’t know why, but you believe him.


	2. Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine cooking a big Christmas dinner for Clay and The Losers because they’re stuck away from their families during the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

The morning begins rather sullenly because everyone is sad to be stuck away from their families during the holidays. This should have been a quick meeting to plan the first missions of next year, but an impromptu snowstorm changed that. You and Clay had originally intended to spend a cozy day together, but you decided to make a big traditional Christmas dinner for everyone instead.

Clay even managed to get a tree and presents on short notice. He’s not exactly the shopping kind of guy, but his skillset makes him surprisingly adept at getting through the holiday crowds.

Now, everyone’s cheered up after a few drinks. Jensen is reciting the history of the turkey, Pooch is explaining the exact engineering required to make Santa’s sleigh a reality, and Cougar is trying to decide what size bullets he would need in order to hollow out a cranberry at a variety of distances.

Once everyone is more jovial, Clay joins you in the kitchen to help with the cooking. He’s dicing vegetables while you baste the turkey. When you finish, you come up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing your face against his warm, strong back.

“Woman, you know better than to sneak up on me like that,” he teases, turning and gathering you up in his arms. “I have amazing reflexes.” He winks as you laugh and lean up to kiss him.

“I know. I’m hoping you’ll use some of them on me later.” He raises his eyebrows and lifts you up off of the floor, roughly kissing your neck as you giggle.

When he sets you back down, he gently nuzzles your cheek, kissing it tenderly. “Thanks for doing this for the guys,” he murmurs. “I know I promised you it would just be us.”

“I don’t mind at all,” you assure him. “Though I won’t complain if you want to make it up to me.”

He grins wickedly. “Oh, I will,” he promises. “I stashed your… private presents under the bed for later.”

You lean up and indulge in one more kiss, letting your lips linger, savoring the feel and taste of him. It’s not often that he’s home for this long.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” His hands stroke your hair as he deepens the kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Clay.”


End file.
